Every Dog Has His Day
by TwiCanonFodder
Summary: Documenting the longest morning of Seth Clearwater's life. Seriously, have you ever thought about what that poor boy had to put up with? OMG.


**Twilight Canon Fodder Challenge**

**Title: ****Every Dog has his day**

**Contest Category (Rookie/Vet): ****Vet**

**Characters/Pairing: ****Seth**

**Canon Type (Book/Movie): ****Book - Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: ****Taken right from Eclipse which is Stephenie Meyers. I just put some words in Seth's mouth.**

**To see other entries in the Canon Fodder Challenge, please visit the C2 page:**

**www(dot)Fanfiction(dot)net/community/Canon_Fodder_Challenge/79719/**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke to the sound of Jacob's summoning howl.

_Damn, Jake. It's two in the morning, what-_

Jacob let me hear Bella's teeth chattering in the tent with Edward._ I'm going to warm her up._

I was on my way to the peak, and Jacob phased back. I yawned as I ran through the forest, growling as I jumped a stream. Damn that wind was cold. No wonder Bella was freezing.

Dad, Dad, Dad, my feet pounded out. Why did he have to die? Why didn't he take better care of himself? Why did Leah and I have to phase? Why did that goddamn bloodsucker have to come to La Push? I pushed all of my anger, my hatred, and my depression into my footfalls.

Near the peak I found the tent. I didn't know how Edward had gotten anything into the rock up here, but I was impressed. The nylon would tear before that thing rolled. Now that I was closer I could hear them inside.

"Perfect," Jacob was saying. Apparently, he had connived his way into the tent. "Now you can keep an eye on everything else, while I take care of your girlfriend for you." Let's piss off the bloodsucker in the tent with us - fantastic idea. Well, at least he'd have a night to remember, if only for escaping with his life.

"Please! Do you mind!" Edward had gotten tired of listen to Jake's heavy breathing too. "Do you think you could attempt to control your thoughts?" _Fat chance._

"No one said you had to listen. Get out of my head." He sounded embarrassed. That meant he was thinking of worse things than kissing.

"I wish I could. You have no idea how loud your little fantasies are. It's like you're shouting them at me." Edward complained.

"I'll try to keep it down." Yeah, , fantasies? What was he fantasizing about? Was he in the bag with her? Holy crap. And he was still breathing? Maybe Bella really was that cold. Did that mean she was naked?! Shit, now I was fantasizing too. I tried to think about something else... My sister. She hated being a wolf. She hated being naked around us guys.

"Yes." What? I hadn't heard Jacob say anything, but I was sure I hadn't fallen asleep. I was still trying to scrub naked Bella from my brain. "I'm jealous of that, too."

"I figured it was something like that. Sort of evens things up a little, doesn't it?"

Edward chuckled. "In your dreams."

"You know, she could still change her mind. Considering all the things I could do with her that you can't." Oh. My. God. He did not. I'd seen Jacob's balls, I didn't remember them being the size of basketballs.

"Go to sleep, Jacob. You're starting to get on my nerves." I could hear extra strain in Edward's words.

"I think I will. I'm really very comfortable." Jacob just didn't know when to quit, did he? He was a dog with a bone. I sighed and prowled a circle around the tent.

What did I know of Bella? I'd only met her a couple of times myself, at dinner with Charlie. She was fun, really nice, quiet. Did I know what Edward or Jacob saw in her? No, not really. Was she worth all this trouble? Well, the trouble of the fight tomorrow? Damn straight. I'd fight for any person against filthy bloodsuckers. But the conflict going on in that tent? I couldn't answer that.

"Does that bother you? Do you wish you could see what she's thinking, too?"

Who wouldn't want to be able to know what a girl was thinking? Edward was kinda cracked to take up with Bella when he could have a girl whose mind he could read.

"Yes... and no, again. She likes it better this way," I snorted again. Of course she did. "And, though it sometimes drives me insane, I'd rather she was happy."

"Thank you," Edward whispered . "Odd as this might sound, I suppose I'm glad you're here, Jacob." _Yeah, dude, that sounds odd. Especially if he has his hands on your girl, which I can only assume he does._

"You mean, 'as much as I'd love to kill you, I'm glad she's warm,' right?"

_Ni-ice. _I chuckled.

"It's an uncomfortable truce, isn't it?"

"I knew you were just as crazy jealous as I am."

"I'm not such a fool as to wear it on my sleeve like you do. It doesn't help your case, you know."

_Preaching to the choir, here, Edward._

"You have more patience than I do."

"I should. I've had a hundred years to gain it. A hundred years of waiting for her."

"So... at what point did you decide to play the very patient good guy?"

"When I saw how much it was hurting her to make her choose. It's not usually this difficult to control. Sometimes I think she sees through me, but I can't be sure."

I bet she did. He was a good actor, I couldn't deny that, but she had to be able to figure that much out.

I think you were just worried that if you really forced her to choose, she might not choose you." Jacob just knew all the buttons and missed all the 'do not press' signs.

"That was part of it. We all have our moments of doubt. Mostly I was worried that she'd hurt herself trying to sneak away to see you." I snorted. That was easy to believe. Bella could hurt herself walking right down the road. "After I'd accepted that she was more or less safe with you – as safe as Bella ever is - it seemed best to stop driving her to extremes."

"I'd tell her all of this, but she'd never believe me."

"I know."

"You think you know everything," Jacob muttered.

"I don't know the future." He was worried. I wondered what she'd done that would make him question her. After all, she might just be sneaking out to thumb her nose at someone who told her no. I'd totally do that. I had done that. I'd jumped off a cliff just because my sister told me not to. I didn't know girls, and I didn't know Bella, but I could see that.

"What would you do if she changed her mind?" _Jacob. Shut up._

"I don't know that either."

"Would you try to kill me?" _Really, Jacob. Shut. Up._

"No." _Can I?_ I thought, grinning.

I got up and circled out a little, stretching my legs, hoping Jacob would fall asleep. The wind was still hellish. I shivered, setting my fur shaking. Snow stuck to my paws. I made it all the way to the clearing and sniffed around it. No one, just lots of traces of Bella. It was stupid cold and I missed the lee of the tent already. After circling the clearing, I ran back up the mountain. The blood pumping warmed me some and getting away from all the ridiculous love talk was making me feel better.

Jacob wasn't asleep. "And if she were to decide that she wanted me? Okay, it's a long shot, I'll give you that."

"I'd let her go."

"Just like that."

I found my spot again and laid down. I hunched and wished that my hair had grown out more. I could do with some of Jacob's shag right now.

"In the sense that I'd never show her how hard it was for me, yes. But I would keep watch. You see, Jacob, you might leave her someday. Like Sam and Emily, you wouldn't have a choice. I would always be waiting in the wings, hoping for that to happen."

Sam and Emily. The imprinting really tore my sister apart. I would never _ever_ think this if she were a wolf right now, but I thought it was for the best. She wasn't really good with Sam. Sure, she was a hell of a lot nicer, but he was like a lapdog for her. She has a wicked temper, that's exactly why you have to stand up to her. Just only when it counts, because damn it hurts.

Then there was Emily with Sam. They fit. I liked to think that even if there hadn't been an imprint they would have found each other, probably after Leah came to her senses and found someone who wouldn't take her crap. There had to be a guy like that out there, right? My sister deserved to be happy, regardless of what the pack might think.

"Thanks for letting me in your head." Jacob was saying to Edward now.

"As I said, I'm feeling oddly grateful for your presence in her life tonight. It was the least I could do.... You know, Jacob, if it weren't for the fact that we're natural enemies and that you're also trying to steal away the reason for my existence, I might actually like you." Really? Not really. _Really?_ I mean, Jacob was cool when he wasn't gnawing on his Bella bone – boner, whatever.

"Maybe... if you weren't a disgusting vampire who was planning to suck out the life of the girl I love... well, no, not even then."

Edward and I chuckled.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"Why would you have to ask?" Jacob answered.

"I can only hear if you think of it. It's just a story that Bella seemed reluctant to tell me about the other day. Something about a third wife...?"

I remembered the story. I remembered the night she heard it. I'd been there, seen her face. I knew exactly why Edward wanted to know. She heard about the human in the story and put herself right into it. Any girl, other than Leah, in that circle was probably thinking the same thing. What could they do to help their husbands or sons? The answer was, pitifully little. I hoped Bella didn't think about it too much. I mean, she had two circles of friends standing to protect her. She didn't have to do anything to help us.

"Of course. Of course!" Uh-oh, Edward was losing it. "I rather wish your elders had kept that story to themselves, Jacob."

You couldn't fault them that. It was part of the story when we found out about the cold ones. They hadn't meant for Bella, or any of the other girls, to take anything from it.

"You don't like how the leeches are painted as the bad guys? You know, they are. Then and now."

Edward spelled it out for him. "I really couldn't care less about that part. Can't you imagine which character Bella would identify with?"

I gave Jacob a little credit. He had been sitting right next to Bella. He probably hadn't seen her face as she heard it. I had. I saw Kim's too - same thing. They said it was a burden to be a protector of the tribe, but it was more of a burden to know and not be able to do anything.

"Oh. Ugh. The third wife. Okay, I see your point."

"She wants to be in the clearing. To do what little she can, as she puts it."

"That was the secondary reason for my staying with her tomorrow."

"You know, your military brother gave her the idea just as much as the story did." Jacob was trying to defend us, but I'd done a better job.

"Neither side meant any harm." I knew Jasper didn't want Bella down there. Neither did the elders. No one did. Well, except Bella.

"And when does this little truce end?" Jacob asked. "First light? Or do we wait until after the fight?"

I snorted. It would last until Edward realized Bella was warm enough and dumped Jacob's ass outside.

"First light," they said together.

"Sleep well, Jacob. Enjoy the moment." There was little doubt there. It wasn't long before Edward added, "I didn't mean that quite so literally."

I barked a laugh and then opted to keep it down. The wind wasn't as loud and I didn't want to wake Bella who must be asleep if they were having this conversation at all.

"Sorry. You could leave, you know – give us a little privacy." I barked again and upgraded Jacob's balls to beach balls.

"Would you like me to help you sleep, Jacob?" My barking grew louder as I wandered off. Now that the wind had died down it wasn't quite as bitter. I did another circuit of the area. I could focus more now that the wind wasn't trying to rip all the heat out of my body. I made it all the way to La Push where Collin and Brady were waking up.

_Morning boys. Ready for an exciting day of chasing our tails?_

They agreed with me that being told to sit out was the ultimate burn.

_Well, you'll be a defence if anyone makes it out of the little death trap we're laying for them. I'm just spinning with the lone vampire and bait. _I blew a mental raspberry.

_T__hat doesn't suck more, just as much,_ Collin argued.

I finished my circle and returned to the tent. Apparently nothing interesting was happening before Alice Cullen said it was. Dawn still hadn't broken over the horizon.

"Welcome back, Seth," Edward whispered in the tent.

_Did I miss Jacob snoring?_ I asked him.

He chuckled. "I guess that's all you missed." He was miffed. Jacob had been thinking all the wrong things, surprise.

"Edward," Bella moaned. My ears flipped back. I really didn't want to be listening in on this.

"Don't worry, Seth. She's still asleep, with Jacob. You're not privy to anything you shouldn't be."

Yeah, I didn't think Bella would agree with him if she knew.

He chuckled. "No, I suppose she wouldn't. Thank you for your insights from the campfire."

_Yeah, sure, whatever._

_Dude, are you talking to the leech?_

_Yeah, just like Jacob did all night, Brady. Now shut up._ He got the short version from my memory.

_Dude, he didn't!_ Neither of them could quite believe how far Jacob was willing to push his luck.

_Sorry, Edward. I'm sure we're terribly noisy for you._

"No, it's a nice distraction actually."

I laughed. I'd bet it was. God only knew what Jacob was dreaming about. Well God and Edward. I heard him chuckle at that thought.

_And you're really okay with Jacob being in there? I mean, don't you want to kick him out?_

"Of course I want to," he growled. "I don't think I can without waking her."

That made sense, I supposed. When were they going to get this party started? I'd been up for hours and was ready for something to happen.

"Jacob, my Jacob," Bella sighed. _Oh boy. You gonna kill him now or later?_

"Neither, they're both still asleep. Jacob's dreams just got more fuel though. Fantastic," Edward muttered.

I heard more minds join us, saw Sam's yard blurring by as Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil all joined the pack.

_You're already in place. That's good, Seth._ I smiled a little. I wished it was easier to be in my place. I heard laughing barks as the others got a glimpse into my morning.

_And a good idea to check the perimeter._ Sam praised me again. At least the night wasn't a complete waste. _Will Jacob be joining us soon?_ I could smell the Cullen family through Sam. They must already be in the clearing.

Leah joined us next, then Embry. She gave me a mental nudge. They both joined the pack in the clearing. I wished I could be there. Instead, I listened to the Cullens discussing where to wait, where the pack should be.

I started hearing movement in the tent. Sam hadn't summoned Jacob after Alice said it would be another hour. Still, Jake should get his butt in gear.

"Is it any warmer out there?" Bella asked. So she was awake, not Jacob.

"Yes," Alice was telling Jasper within earshot of Sam. "They will definitely split off to the south. You are in the perfect spot, Sam. They will disappear shortly after their division." She sounded very pleased with herself. I still couldn't believe how much we were relying on her visions of the future.

_That decision is not for you to make, Seth._

I folded back my ears. I hadn't meant it to be. I wasn't really questioning his decision, just surprised. _Yeah, I know._

I heard Edward's snide question about taking off Jacob's arms and my hackles rose. I had asked if he was going to kill Jacob, but I wasn't about to let him do it. Jacob couldn't take him alone, but he didn't have to.

_Down, Seth. _Leah warned me.

"No, thank you. Just get me free. I'm going to get heat stroke," Bella complained.

I heard Jacob's cry when he rolled in the tent. I watched something crash and jumped up, a growl escaping me. Jacob needed to let me know if he needed help.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Bella yelled. "Stop it, now."

I had no way of knowing if they did or not, so I continued to growl. The pack agreed that I should just rip my way into the tent. Still no phasing from Jacob. If he were in trouble he would phase, right?

"Jacob? Are you hurt?" Bella asked.

"Of course not!" he answered, and I calmed.

"That wasn't nice. You should say sorry." The pack snickered.

_She just told the leech to say he was sorry?_

_If he does he is totally whipped._

"You must be joking. He was crushing you!"

"Because you dumped him onto the floor!" More coughing laughs from the pack. "He didn't do it on purpose, and he didn't hurt me."

There was a groan. "My apologies, dog."

_Pussy!_ That was Leah.

"No harm done."

The rest of the pack added their taunts now. I almost felt sorry for Edward having to hear all it, but not really.

"Here," Edward said now.

"That's Jacob's," Bella protested.

_Ooooh, what's Jacob's?_ Paul asked.

_I don't know. I can't see anything._

"Jacob has a fur coat."

"I'll just use the sleeping bag again, if you don't mind. I wasn't quite ready to wake up. That wasn't the best night's sleep I've ever had." It was probably the worst night I'd ever had. "I thought Bella was never going to shut up."

It was true. The girl talked in her sleep, a lot.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Edward was still pissed. I was too. They were both to blame for me being out here in the wee morning hours.

"Didn't you have a nice night, then?" Jacob asked.

"It wasn't the worst night of my life." I stopped paying attention, watching the little leech spar with the really big one. I really didn't care about these three and their 'best nights' nonsense.

"Guess I'll catch up on my sleep later, then."_ Sure, like when I do - tonight. _I yawned again. "I need to talk to Sam anyway."

_Damn straight you do,_ Sam thought.

"Jake, wait." What did Bella want? "Please, Jake won't you stay?"

_Won't you be my little puppy?_ Leah thought.

"No." Jacob took a breath. "Don't worry about me, Bells. I'll be fine, just like I always am. 'Sides, you think I'm going to let Seth go in my place – have all the fun and steal all the glory?" _No way he would. I would be there in a heartbeat._

_No, you wouldn't,_ Leah thought.

_Bite me._

I watched Jacob make his way out of the tent. He pulled off his shorts.

_You are such an ass._ I replayed most of the night from my perspective and felt his amusement at his own quips.

_I want you over here, Jacob._ Sam called. He didn't use the Alpha command, so Jacob lingered listening to the conversation in the tent. I watched the blonde bloodsucker taking on the third female, the mother, instead. She was the one that needed the most help.

I felt Jacob's thoughts twist, become dark. What had I missed? "You already had me forever," Bella was saying.

"A hundred years from now, ..." I didn't focus on Edward's answer, I focused on Jacob. I heard it in his thoughts, _finally agreed to marry me._

_Oh, shit. I'm sorry, man._ The sympathies came from the whole pack.

Jacob let out the mother of all wails and took off toward the clearing. I put my head down.

"Because your space heater had reached his limit," Edward said. He was cold, but we already knew that. "Truce over."

"Jacob was listening," Bella just realized. She'd been played and she didn't even know it. I hoped she got mad at him.

"Yes."

"You knew."

"Yes."

_Here it comes. Go on, give it to him Bella._ I could feel Leah cheering too.

"Are you angry with me?" Edward asked. Damn, that meant she wasn't angry enough.

"Not you. I'm horrified with me." This girl was a sap too. She got used and blamed herself.

"Don't torment yourself."

"Yes," she said. "I should save my energy so I can torment Jacob some more. I wouldn't want to leave any part of him unharmed."

"He knew what he was doing."

"Do you think that matters? Do you think I care whether it's fair or whether he was adequately warned? I'm hurting him. Every time I turn around, I'm hurting him again."

I heard Jacob in my head. _Yeah, and you will as long as you're with that leech. Why can't you see he's _bad _for you, Bella?_ The pack tried to ignore him.

"I'm a hideous person," she continued.

"No, you're not."

"I am! What's wrong with me? I have to go find him."

_No she doesn't. She can just stay the hell away from me, _Jacob whined.

_Jacob, we have a job here. Focus!_ This time Sam did break out the Alpha speak.

"Bella, he's already miles away, and it's cold." Edward was trying to reason with her.

_Maybe I should just get out of here._

_No, Seth. You have a job there too. I've already talked to the Alice Cullen._ The conversation flashed through our heads. _So far she hasn't needed to pass information to Edward, or get information from him. I expect that will change though._

"I don't care. I can't just sit here. I have to..."

That was when I saw Bella for the first time in this far too long morning. I decided to taunt Jacob. _Doesn't look like she slept much last night. _

There were more jeers. _He snores too loud._

_Probably couldn't get comfortable with something poking her._

_ENOUGH!_ Sam wasn't happy. We all cut the crap and got back to whatever we were doing. In my case, sitting and spinning. Edward came out next. My hackles rose as his scent hit me. It had been nice and faint behind the nylon. He came into the light and blinded me.

_Freaking Leech! Are you all having as much trouble down there?_

_Yeah, it's worse than a Lucky Charms commercial._

_Where's some cloud when you really need it?_

Edward followed Bella into the trees to my relief.

"You can't go after him. Getting yourself lost wouldn't help anyone, regardless." Was it really that close? Alice had told us it was under an hour now.

_Fifteen minutes._

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I did that."

"You didn't do anything. It's my fault. I did this." Her blubbering made it impossible to make out the words. This whole love triangle was really ticking me off. "He shouldn't have – found out like this."

_No! _You _should have told me Bella. Not let him mention it and just agree like it was obvious! Like it was inevitable! It's not inevitable!_

_Jacob!!_ Sam bore down on him again. _If you must, phase back, but please, we're trying to prepare here._

"Do you want me to see if I can bring him back? There's still a little time."

_Enough?_ I asked Sam. If there wasn't any point, I could head Edward off before he left.

_If they're quick about it. Jacob, will this get you back in the game? If it's just going to make you more distracted..._

Jacob assured him it wouldn't and phased back.

"Stay by the tent. I'll be back soon."

I got the fun job of listening to Bella cry. I considered getting up and walking over to her, but I thought that might just make it worse.

_God, what is her problem?_ Several of the pack wondered. _It's not like it would have been much better if she'd told him._

_Make your bed and lie in it. Then freeze to death because there's a leech in it, _Leah thought.

Sam phased to talk to Alice again. Bella watched me. What did she think, I hated her or something? I thought she was crazy, but what did I care who she married? Not like she was my sister or anything.

_DISGUSTING!!!_ Leah spat.

_I know, that's what I was saying..._

Sam phased back _I need to talk to Edward._

_He just went to get Jake._

_In the meantime, anyone finding anything to the west?_

_West?_ What would be coming from the ocean?

_Alice says there's a second group of vampires coming from the west. Not the newborns; older, more advanced._ The conversation flashed for us. Those guys sounded scary.

_I'll make sure Edward knows._ We weren't going anywhere near those creeps. Unless they took a swipe at someone. Then it was _on_.

I moved to the west and sniffed, listening carefully. Bella followed me. "What is it?" she asked me. The only ones further west than me were Collin and Brady, and if those vampires were in La Push, there were bigger problems.

_Nothing here,_ came from the younger pair.

_Nothing here either,_ I reported.

"Is it the others Seth? In the clearing?"

I felt like Lassie. I yipped a no and turned to the west, inhaling deeply, trying to sense them. I had to have first whiff of them. Nothing. I felt so useless.

_You have a job Seth. Do it. _Sam's thought brought me back. I would do my job. I grumbled, going back to sit and spin mode, thumping my jaw on my paws.

_Don't pout._

_Screw you, Leah. _

I listened to the preparations being made in the field. They couldn't quite smell them, but I could. _What the hell?!_

I jumped up, defensive. Had those Volturi arrived? I growled, hoping it was Edward and Jacob.

"It's just us, Seth." I began replaying Alice's message for him. I didn't smell any vamps besides Edward. I walked toward the trees just as he came out.

_Ow! Blinded me. I still haven't gotten a whiff of these guys, but Alice is definitely up in arms._

"Yes, that's all we need." Edward muttered, meeting my eyes, which were watering from glare. "I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. But the timing is going to be very close. Please have Sam ask Alice to try to nail the schedule down better."

Sam was doing that. He phased out even as I listened. I nodded anyway, letting me look at the less reflective snow. _Leeches...._

"Bella," he told her now. "There's a bit of a complication. I'm going to take Seth a little ways and try to straighten it out. I won't go far, but I won't listen, either. I know you don't want an audience, no matter which way you decide to go."

"Hurry back," she whispered. I watched him kiss her. _Yuck. How can she do that?_ I trotted into the trees with Edward.

I listened to Bella and Jacob briefly. "I'm in a hurry, Bella."

"Seth, I'm not actually going out of earshot. You're going to have to stop listening."

I grumbled but agreed. I didn't really want to listen after all.

"Has Sam gotten any more information from Alice?"

_No, he hasn't phased back._ I could see through Jared's eyes that he was still talking with her. _Jared, can you hear them?_ I asked.

_What? Yeah, sure._ He started paying attention to what Alice and Sam were saying.

"They will come from the west. I can see that much. So if you take the pack south, I should be able to see what comes after they get here."

"But we aren't going south, we're fighting."

"I know, I know. Back up a bit, would you?" she complained. Sam took a large pace backward and Alice closed her eyes.

"What if I don't want you to go away?" Jacob was saying. I tried not to listen again. Edward was looking at me, his face turned down. He was still listening to both, I was sure. I wondered how many different conversations he could follow.

"Eight," he answered me. "After that it gets more difficult."

_Damn. _Mind you, he'd have to if he heard what everyone was thinking all the time. Still, damn.

"Yes," Alice was saying now, beckoning Sam closer. "That will work. We will have to be fast though. The newborns will be here in ten minutes and the Volturi in thirty. You will need to take the pack away then, whether we have finished them all or not. The Volturi will help us wrap up, but they can't find you. If they catch a hint of you, they won't stop short of exterminating your tribe."

I growled with the pack at that comment. _They could try._

"They would succeed. Even with our help and that of our friends who didn't come today, we couldn't stop them. There are more of them than you realize, and they are very powerful." Edward's voice was cold.

"No! No, Jacob! I won't let you!" Bella was yelling now, and I turned my head in their direction.

"How will you stop me?" he asked.

"Jacob, I'm begging you. Stay with me."

"Talk to me, Seth. Well, think to me. Tell me about your sister." Edward prompted me.

_What does he want to know about me? Don't tell him anything, Seth!!!_ Her mind filled with all the worst and most embarrassing details I could have shared. Several pack members started laughing at her.

_Sorry. I'm guessing you're probably used to that happening._

"Yeah. It happens every now and then."

"And I can be your best man at the wedding?" Jacob asked. _Ouch. Harsh._ I thought about my Mom now, how strong she'd been since the funeral.

_Seth, stop that! _Leah was whimpering.

_It's okay, Leah. We don't mind._ Quil reassured her.

Of course thinking about Mom led to thinking about Dad. She whimpered loudly.

"It's all right, Seth. She'll make her own way through it."

_Stuff it, bloodsucker!_ she thought.

_Yeah, I know she will. She's as tough as Mom. _That made her feel better.

I noticed it was quiet. _Do you think they're done?_ I asked.

"Not quite yet."

"I'll be right back!" Jacob called. I followed Edward back.

_How do you not listen, but still listen?_

"It's an art," he said sarcastically.

I got caught up when Jacob phased to wolf. He'd kissed Bella. Bella had kissed him. He was on cloud nine.

_Jacob! Get it together and get your ass down here,_ Sam barked at him.

Edward was talking to Bella inside the tent. I tried not listening. Maybe it was an art I could learn. I paced north to south to north, along the west side of the tent, sniffing for the coming Volturi. Alice hadn't said exactly where they were coming from. Jacob was still reliving his moment of glory.

_Jacob, enough! Get in position. _The Alpha command worked where nothing else did. I smelled the coming vampires with the pack. Then I could hear them.

"Dammit, stop that!" Bella shouted in the tent. What? What had I missed?

"No – you don't understand. I'm not just trying to make you feel better, Bella. I really mean it." Edward was telling her.

"I know you do. What happened to fighting back?" _Honestly, how much of this crap am I going to have to put with today? Edward, you want to get your head in the game too?_ I could see through Jared's eyes, the Cullens were crouched and listening.

They were so close. I wanted to be there. I howled in frustration. I continued my pacing; listening and waiting, sitting and spinning._ Dammit!_

_Seth, keep it down!_ Sam chided.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"He's just angry that he's stuck here with us. He knows the pack kept him out of the action to protect him. He's salivating to join them."

_You know it!_

I heard the exquisite sounds of violence through the trees near the pack. Why couldn't I be there? I listened to one of the vampires roaring in the clearing. He sounded like a bear.

"We can hear Emmett," Edward said. "He's enjoying himself."

The pack came close enough to hear the group waiting to ambush.

"_I can't wait to taste this human. It seems like days since I fed." _

"_You fed before we left. You just think she's extra tasty." _

The pack came down on the flankers then. I watched as Leah took the first, going straight for the throat. I howled with the pack. Sam came to her side and took off his arm. She made short work of what remained, but Sam had joined Jared in taking another. They were all on us now. I focused on Leah. Edward would understand. The pack was holding their own; paired up and knocking them down. Paul was working with Jacob, and Quil with Embry, but that left Leah without a partner. I was so angry that I wasn't there to fight with her. One pair or another would come help her when they finished their own kill, but she was going to get hurt. I whined in anguish.

I watched them dodge, bite, pull, rend, dismember. I felt the cold marble in my mouth, I heard the grinding as the vampires were ripped apart, and I smelled the sickly sweet stench.

I stood up. I smelled it with my own nose! _Edward! They're here! The Volturi! _I sniffed again. No, it wasn't a large group, only two. Who were they? They weren't Cullens; we had to kill them.

I put my paws to the nylon of the tent and Edward tore from the other side. I was blinded again as he was exposed to the light. _I'm going hide in the trees; take them from behind. _

"Go, Seth!"

I burst into the trees and circled wide. I didn't want my scent to tip them off before they got here. I got behind them and started closing.

"You can walk away right now," Edward lied. Whoever this was, he was burning. "You don't have to die for her lies." I growled.

"He's the liar, Riley." The voice was high and feminine. I could see them now. The male was in front of me, the orange ringlets to one side. I snarled and lunged. In my head I could still see the pack taking out the ambush party, but my attention was on the bloodsucker on the ground under my paws.

_Go little brother!!_ Leah cheered as I ripped into the marble shoulder and then hand.

"No."

The leech beneath me managed to get his legs under me and kick me off. I felt my shoulder crunch, but the crack wasn't complete. It hurt like a bitch. I limped around like some lame puppy, watching the blonde. I continued to circle getting advice from the pack.

_Go for the knees._

_The knees; go for the neck._

_He's not watching his side, Seth._

Sam was right. I took off half his hand this time. It tasted awful, but it felt so very good. I got cheers from the pack.

_Get your butts back in your own fight. _

"Don't go, Victoria." Edward was taunting the female. I circled closer to Bella; I needed to keep her safe.

I continued to limp although the pain in my shoulder was gone. Edward continued to taunt. "You were never more than a convenience to him. I would know." _Ouch. That must have stung._

I got too close to the leech and I stung. He'd gotten me in the backside. I snapped at him, pushing him back. I wasn't going down the cliff. I continued to circle the area and passed by Edward and his partner.

"No, he won't turn on me. You provided us with a common enemy," Edward explained. "You allied us."

He said something about a monster, but I was too busy closing in to pay attention. The group in the clearing was thinning, that meant more backseat drivers.

_Now._

_No...now!_

_Get him, Seth!_

_Would you all shut up?_ I growled. This idiot was busy watching Edward and the female. I was able to take off another piece of him. His flail caught me though and sent me into the cliff Bella was backed against. I would have landed on her if she hadn't dodged.

_SETH!_

_Easy, Leah. I'm just winded._ I made a good show of it, trying to bring that leech's defences down. He took a pace closer. If I could keep this up, I should be able to take his head.

_A little closer, come on... _

I waited for Riley to come that last foot. Bella took a deep breath from behind me and Edward broke with the female, kicking her into a tree. He grabbed my leech's arm and kicked him toward me. I lunged for him and connected. Edward flung the appendage at the female.

_Damn. Did I just see that? He took her out with the other one's arm?!_

The rest of the pack had nothing better to do. I continued to attack while they had little leech-crushes. I hopped up, circling, taking hold of the arm still attached.

_Take that, you stinking bloodsucker._ I tossed the disgusting object from my mouth.

"Victoria!" he screamed.

_Crying for mommy? Don't think she's going to be helping you now!_ I lunged again and knocked him down. With no arms to dislodge me, I could work through his neck. I didn't stop there, ripping off pieces of his torso and legs.

"No. Stay just a little longer." Edward was practically singing to the female.

_Cold._

I saw him catch her. He had an easier time separating her head from her shoulders. I was envious. After he finished, he made a pyre. I picked up my biggest piece and carried it over. Edward was at my side and scooped up the rest of what I had. He flipped open his lighter and fired her up.

_That is the prettiest thing I've seen. They stink when they burn too? That's a total let down. This should be like perfume or turkey dinner or something._

_Yeah, I hear ya. We have a much bigger pile here._ I could see it now, huge. At least fifteen bodies.

"Get every piece," Edward told me, like I didn't know. I found the pieces of hand and shoulder that I'd taken while Edward found the arm that he'd thrown to clock Victoria.

_Seriously, dude, that was the coolest thing any of us saw._ I chuckled and Edward smiled. He stuck out a fist in the air. I would have loved to fist-bump him, but I tapped him with my nose instead.

"Nice teamwork."

I continued laughing as Edward turned to Bella. He seemed hesitant. I didn't understand.

"Bella, love," he said. "Bella, can you drop the rock, please?"

_So his count is one. What have you got Embry?_

_Quil and I took five, you Jacob?_

_Yeah, that's what Paul and I got._

_Screw you. I was alone up here!_

_Nah, Edward definitely picked up the assist._

_Assholes! That was mine! All he did was give him a kick just before I went in myself._

Edward was trying to quiet Bella. "I won't hurt you."

_Nope definitely an assist. One assisted._

_Oh, shut up. Leah, what was your count?_

_Seven, but I was in all sort of combinations, so I don't imagine it's quite the same._

_Still, that's great._ They were all busy rounding up pieces.

"It's going to be all right, Bella. I know you're frightened now, but it's over. No one is going to hurt you." _Wow, is she that creeped out? _I turned from the pyre to look at her. She didn't look freaked out.

"Why do you keep saying that?" she asked.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked and I snorted. _Seriously?_ _You think she's scared of you?_

She echoed my thought "Afraid of you? Why?" She tripped and was suddenly crying. That was hardly surprising. She had to be in shock.

Next thing I knew they were kissing again. _Yuck. That is so gross. _I looked away, back to the beautiful fire.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you at all?"

"I am absolutely fine."

"Seth?" she asked, looking at me. I ignored them. _Fire – pretty._

Edward chuckled. "More than fine. Very pleased with himself, in fact."

_Damn straight. I took out a leech. Good day. _

"The others? Alice? Esme? The wolves?" I hadn't looked, but now that she mentioned them I saw the Cullens around the pyre.

"All fine. It's over there, too. It went just as smoothly as I promised. We got the worst of it here."

_See, now stop giving me grief._

I settled in to watch the bloodsuckers burn. That was such a satisfying sight. I wasn't really listening to them discuss the fear factor of rending vampires. For me, that wasn't scary, that was awesome. That sound was music to my soul, and this purple smoke, beautiful....

_Don't get romantic on us now, Seth._

_Screw off, Paul._

"I was only afraid you and Seth were going to get hurt. I wanted to help, but there's only so much I can do." _What could she have done?_

"Yes. Your little stunt with the rock. You know that you nearly gave me heart attack? Not the easiest thing to do, that." So that was why he horned in on my kill. I grumbled low in my throat.

"I wanted to help... Seth was hurt."

I snickered.

"Seth was only feigning that he was hurt, Bella. It was a trick. And then you...! Seth couldn't see what you were doing, so I had to step in. Seth's a bit disgruntled that he can't claim a single-handed defeat now."

_Ha! Assist!_

_Shut up!_

"Seth was faking?"

I felt them look at me, more than saw it.

"Well, I didn't know that," she said. "And it's not easy being the only helpless person around. Just you wait till I'm a vampire! I'm not going to be sitting on the sidelines next time."

Jacob and I both whined. It was one thing to know they were going to turn her. It was another to hear her waiting for it.

"Next time? Did you anticipate another war soon?"

_Yeah! Bring 'em on!_

_Let's go; I'm good to go again._

_Yes! War, carnage, I'm in._

The pack's opinion on war was pretty positive.

"With my luck? Who knows?"

I watched the pack pick up the pace; Sam urging them to hurry.

Edward looked at me. _How long?_

_Two minutes._

"Well?" she asked.

"It's nothing, really, but we do need to be on our way."

"Define nothing," she demanded, resisting his grip.

"We only have a minute. I told you that you had no reason to be afraid. Trust me on that, please?"

"No reason to be afraid. Got it."

I watched the pack continue cleaning up, focusing on Leah, as I tended to. There was one still hiding out there. She stalked him. I tried to grab the attention of the others without distracting Leah.

_Um, guys?_

"What's she doing?" Edward asked.

_She's being stupid, like the girl you're holding. She's going after him without waiting. _I whined. _Come on guys, someone back her up!_

Jacob was paying attention to me, probably because I was with Bella. He moved in Leah's direction. The newborn was fast. He spun and reached for her.

"No! Don't!" Edward cried behind me. Jacob leaped over her into the leech's grip. I felt the crushing through Jacob as his ribs snapped. A hand grabbed his forepaw, breaking that too.

"Edward! Edward!" Bella was screaming.

_Someone else get the hell over there!_ I thought angrily. Leah lunged for his side making him drop Jacob.

"It's okay. We're going to be fine. It's-" He stopped, wincing when the vampire stepped on Jacob's leg, trying to get to Leah. He was down for the count. Leah wasn't going to be able to do this alone though. I howled.

"What's happening?" Bella begged.

"We're fine. We're going to be okay." Sam's vision filled with Jacob's fallen form and then the leech. "Sam – help him."

Where were the others? I could help. I got up from my spot by the fire.

"Seth!" Edward shouted at me. "No! You go straight home. Now. As fast as you can!" I watched the rest of the pack clearing out of the field. We all needed to get the hell out of here. I still didn't want to. I began shaking my head, fighting my instincts. I saw the vampire doctor standing over Jacob. I wasn't sure what was better.

"Seth. Trust me." I looked up at Edward and met his eye. I wasn't trusting him or his _father_; I was trusting my pack.

Once I reached Jacob's yard, I heard Charlie inside.

_Charlie's in there. You're going to have to phase back before you go in, Jacob._

_T__he doctor wants him to phase back anyway,_ Sam told me.

Jacob's thoughts were nothing but pain. Leah's were nothing but shame. She was nearby and I convinced her to phase with me.

"Hey. You found him, no one was around. You would have taken the hit if Jake hadn't jumped in. Don't beat yourself up too badly, all right?"

"It should have been me. It should have been me the other time, too." Dad. My heart twisted, remembering that day.

"Stop it! There's no point in torturing yourself or the pack. You have to move on, Leah. Dad's death wasn't your fault." I hugged her. It wasn't either of ours. "That red-headed leech was what killed Dad. And I watched her burn. You did too, right? You watched with me?" She nodded but weakly. "And did you see that move Cullen made, with the arm?" I snickered.

She snorted. "Yeah. That was pretty sweet."

"I just wish I'd gotten my teeth in her. Well, I can't say I did too badly for myself." I puffed out my chest.

Leah poked me in the gut. "I suppose not. Neither did I," she declared, standing up. "None of the others can say they bit into eight different leeches today. I did my part." She nodded proudly.

"Yeah, you did great." I hugged her once more.


End file.
